One step in the right direction
by CSSNDRSTN
Summary: We all know how Emmett and Rosalie met all those year ago, but we've only heard Emmett's version, and he was unconscious and lost a lot of blood.. Can he really be trusted? This is Rosalie's version. "For My Valentine" Contest Entry


_Okay, I'm leaving for Paris like now._

_My father just stepped inside the door._

_So, I'm in a little hurry._

_That's why this is all unedited._

_But I don't care._

_I'M UNDER PRESSURE HERE!_

_(That's a good song btw.)_

_Okay now I'm just babbling._

_Vote if you like it._

_The story that is._

_Not the babbling._

_Okay, carry on._

* * *

"**For My Valentine"**

**A Twilight Love Story Contest**

**Title: **One step in the right direction

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **Canon

**Vampire or Human: **Vampire

**For more information please see contest details on manyafandom or isabel0329's profiles.**

* * *

I just had to get out. I just had to. One more day in that house and I'd go crazy!

Why couldn't he just leave me alone? Wasn't it obvious that I was repulsed by him and his "gift"?

I growled loudly, running my fastest as far as I could go. My long hair got stuck in several branches as the wind from the speed threw it around my face. But I didn't care, for days I'd been forced to pull it up, but not now. Not in the freedom of the woods.

What was so hard about letting me be?

And the way They always choose his side in everything!

None of them had any idea what I've been going through since it. None of them missed something, some_one_, as I did.

Carlisle and Esme had each other, and they fit together perfectly, like yin and yang, not being able to live without the other.

And Edward was… Edward. I was sure he was the type that'll never be with a woman. And he seemed content with that. But right now I didn't want him to be happy. He should suffer like I do everyday when I see him and he doesn't see me. Not that I _want_ him, never, too much bone for my taste, but he should want me.

Small, green leaves started to show their lovely sight around me. Winter had come and left, and now it was spring. I enjoyed it.

The sun was still high when I smelled a bear in the area. Maybe I should hunt when a prey like that was so close. I had to do something to get the pathetic and smug face away from my retina. And an upset bear, just waking up from the hibernation might be just the right thing.

But with the scent of the bear another, more tempting, feeling reached me. The scent of a man. The scent of the blood I had not yet tasted.

And this would not be my first time. I quickly turned to avoid him, not wanting to deal with another drooling human man.

But I had misjudged the distance and direction. I found myself pulled towards the sounds; the loud snarls and growls of the bear, and the low laughter and panting from the man.

Without knowing how I'd got there, I was just about to step out into the little clearing.

My eyes grew wide in surprise. Facing each other only yards away from me was a large female bear and a man.

Even though she should have smelled me by now and ran away, she didn't move from the spot, her eyes fixed on him. The mouth was drawn in a vicious grin, showing all of her pointy teeth. Saliva dripped from her jaw, and made small bubbly noises inside her chest. But her, for a human, terrifying stance wasn't holding my gaze for very long.

Soon I had turned my attention to him.

He was slightly leaning forward, as if he wanted the bear to charge at him. The black, wavy curls on his head, and the dimples made from his grin in excitement, made me stumble back.

Henry.

Violet's little Henry. What was he doing here?

But then I recollected myself. That wasn't Henry, that couldn't possibly be Henry. The wonderful little boy would be around four now. The handsome man in front of me was 16 years older.

He was very muscular, the brown, rough shirt almost too small for his wide chest. The hands were large and the legs thick. If I didn't know better I would have thought he'd been able to take down the weak bear. But I did know better. And when I analyzed the situation even further, counting the rage coming from the bear, I knew that he wouldn't last for long.

Beautiful blue eyes glimmered innocently in my direction.

My breath hitched in my throat.

This was just a game for him. This was just something he did because he was bored. He wasn't a hunter, maybe a lumberjack, but no, not a hunter. He wouldn't know how to take down or behave around the bear. I looked around his feet, searching for a weapon if something happened.

But I realised that the only weapon around here was my fangs and I.

I wanted to turn around, run away from this scene, but my conscience (my vampire conscience!) forced me to stay.

A rope between him and me was about to be braided. Our fates. If I left now, he would be before my eyes forever. I had no other choice but to step in, reveal myself and protect him.

I wanted to protect him, with my entire soul.

But I was too slow, the decision had taken too long time in my head.

The bear had charged forward, throwing himself over him. My heart broke together with the bones in his body when the paw ripped his shirt and chest skin to pieces.

Fresh blood trickled, ran and flooded down his chest, neck and face.

I cried out in heartbreak! The smell wanted me, craved me to drink his life away, but the pain in my heart was big enough for me to spring forward, ignoring it.

The bear was taken down in a heartbeat. I didn't even bother looking at it when it was dead, the still warm blood which just minutes ago had been tempting was now totally uninteresting for me.

I turned around slowly, my eyes not willing to see the massacre before me.

Blood covered the still dead grass. He'd sunk down on the ground and his legs lay in a strange angle under his body.

I ran over, sitting down on my knees beside his beautiful head. What did I care about blood, dirt and fancy clothing?

I grabbed his head between my hands. No, no. That stupid word was all I could think of and it blocked my mind from actually doing something to stop it. No, no!

The blood dripping from his chest, head and arms made my muscles tense, my neck almost pushing down my face to kiss the red away from him.

No! I would not do that! He needed all red he could have!

I sobbed low over his half-closed eyes and uneven, wheezing breathing.

_Pull it together, Rose! _

I needed to think; I could feel death moving in into his body.

_What would Edward do?_

My head popped up. Carlisle!

Suddenly my body knew what to do.

I grabbed him under his shoulder and knees, lifting him up in the cradle of my embrace. He was so big; I had a hard time getting a grip that wouldn't worsen his condition. But I managed and I ran.

His head bobbed lightly against my shoulder. The blood was on my dress, my legs, arms, face and hair. It was everywhere! I couldn't get away from the smell, the delicious smell of human blood.

If I had been able to cry, I would. I would have cried rivers over the man in my arms, washing away his blood with my water. How I could feel so strongly for a human I'd just met, I couldn't explain.

When I looked down at his face for the thousand time pictures of Violet and her husband filled my head. I remembered them clearly, for even after becoming a vampire I wanted to be her, to have what she had.

So when I saw his dark curls, the dimples in his innocent face I hoped he would be that for me. That the actions I made for him now would pay out to my happiness in the future. That he would be with me forever.

All I could feel was love. That was the word. My love was worried sick, already taking out the sorrow if he died. But it was love still, something I'd never felt before.

When I reached the house, it was twilight. I had been running two hundred miles, back and forth this day.

I kicked the door open, not bothering about the piece of wood flying through the air before they reached the man in my arms.

"CARLISLE!" I screamed, my voice breaking and shivering in pain.

Carlisle was at my side in a flash. "Place him on the floor, quickly."

Edward and Esme stared at me wide-eyed from the stairs. How much he would search through my head, he would find nothing except blood, dark curls, blue eyes, dimples and more blood. They disappeared, not being able to put up with the smell.

I realised I was still clutching him in my arms, but hurried over to the dining table and gingerly put him down on it.

I didn't want to let go of him, but I knew I had to.

"Save him." I whispered, tired, oh so tired but not being able to tear my eyes away from his mangled face. "Please, Carlisle, save him." I heard Carlisle gasp beside me.

"Are you sure, Rosalie? Completely sure?" Carlisle's voice was grave serious.

"More then I ever have been on anything in my life." I replied, taking the man's hand in mine.

Carlisle looked at me, but then bent over and bit the man.

I didn't leave for one moment. The blood had long ago dried on my skin, clothes and in my hair.

Every second I would touch some part of his body that was slowly healing itself. The skin went colder for every one of those seconds.

His screams in pain tore my sole to pieces, but now I was calm. I didn't feel the need to cry anymore. I knew that he would make it.

Carlisle had said it had been close, moments later, ounces of blood lesser, and he couldn't have been saved.

I sighed relived, caressing his forehead. Now and then his eyes would flutter open, fixing on me. I would smile down at him, caressing his skin. But the pauses in the pain wouldn't hold for long, soon he would tense and scream again, pressing his eyes close.

I was waiting impatiently for him to wake up. When Carlisle had decided to start staying close, I understood there wasn't long until the man's heart would stop.

But probably because the enormous body he had, the process took longer then expected.

I'd started to lean my head against his chest, pressing my ear against his heart so I would hear every single one of its last beats.

He had stopped screamed some time ago, probably understanding that it did no good.

The beats slowed down, and before I could react to the strangely long pause, his hand squeezed mine back, hard.

I didn't know that newborns were this strong; he almost crushed my rock hard body.

"Thank you." He whispered, his voice low but soft. He sounded like an angel to me, the voice more amazing then I could imagine. He peeked on me, his eyes only slightly open. Were there had been blue, they were now deep red. I didn't like the change, but I had to get used to it.

"Anytime." I responded, my voice imitating his.

He sighed low, almost as in pleasure.

"I'm Emmett."

"Rosalie."

"Rosalie?" He grinned. "Suits you perfect." I giggled and felt like a child. If I hadn't been mistaken, he'd just given me a compliment.

But then something abruptly changed. His eyes fixed at his blood on me, and he threw himself over me.

Before I knew how, Carlisle and Edward fought to pull him away from me.

"Rosalie, my dear, please go and wash yourself up." Carlisle said, his voice as smooth as ever. Both he and Edward had to use all their strength to hold Emmett back from me. I liked that thought. "We're going to explain everything for him." Right, the rules. I'd forgotten about them.

I winked at my love, before turning and heading towards the bathroom on the second floor.

A loud booming laughter reached me clearly even through the thick walls and the water in the shower.

There was only one person that could make that sound.

I grinned wider then I'd done for years, eager to get down there again.

But I was vain, I always have been, and now I wanted to make a lasting impression on Emmett. I picked a red dress that would be too dressed-up for anyone else, but for me it was everyday. I dried my long, blonde hair, and pulled the top layers on each side of my face back with pins. I slipped into a pair of black court shoes and headed downstairs.

Emmett had thrown his head back in another fit of laughter when I started walking down the few steps. Carlisle sat beside Emse in the sofa, her hand in his, both with a happy smile on their faces, watching the newest member to the family. Edward's hair was a mess, more then usual, and he looked so confused. _Probably by the things Emmett was thinking_, I smiled.

Edward shot me a dirty look.

I'd only started the first step when Emmett's head snapped back up and his eyes fixed at me.

The deep red watched my every move as I walked down and stopped below the stairs. I was grinning widely in satisfaction over the look on Emmett's face.

His eyes were wide, I expected them to pop out in any second. He held his breath, sitting completely still while staring at me.

Just the impression I wanted to make.

Edward just rolled his eyes at me from behind Emmett's back, but both Carlisle and Esme looked as happy as ever.

"Hello." I said, walking towards the others. "How was the rule-talk?" Emmett hadn't found his tongue yet, so Carlisle answered.

"He took it well, this one. Unlike someone else we know." He chuckled, but my head kept high. "If he can control himself well, there will be no problems." He purred.

Esme was carefully watching what was going on between Emmett and me.

He'd leaned closer, as he had with the bear. I took that as a good sign. And the look on his face, oh, it gave me such joy.

"It's not nice to stare, Emmett." I said, laughing. There was no need to tell him how much I liked it, though.

When he didn't look away at my words, I was happily surprised. He was bold, and it only made me more attracted to him.

The last couple of days I had seen him change, but it was now I saw the definitive results. If I had thought him handsome before, it was nothing compared to his looks now. He still wore that ripped shirt, showing of much of his very muscular body. I felt my knees buckle, my eyes following the lines on his body.

But his clothes were soaked in blood too, just as mine had been. Why wouldn't he react to that?

Before I knew it, the others were gone, leaving us alone.

"So." I whispered awkwardly. I had just saved him to eternal life on blood, and lovingly hold his hand for days, but what should I say to him.

"You're so beautiful." He breathed.

"I know." I grinned. I knew that very well.

It must be him being a newborn that made him move so fast, because before I could react his arm was around my waist, pulling me close.

I gasped, feeling his naked skin against my neck and arms.

"A beautiful girl should never be humble." He chuckled, and leaned closer to me.

"You're the first one to tell me." I breathed, his sudden closeness surprising and intoxicating. The smell from his shoulder stuffed my head with white, fluffy clouds. It was impossible to think with those in there.

"Then everyone you've met up till now has been dense, I'm sad to say, hon'." He said, placing the other hand behind my neck. I hoped he was calling me hon' because he had the same feelings I had now, and not for the politeness.

But I knew Emmett wasn't the polite, restricted type. He most definitely called me hon' because that was how he saw me.

I grinned widely. Those dreams of mine had never seemed closer.

I leaned my head slightly backwards, looking up at him. The red eyes meeting mine no longer held any disappointments to me. They were promises of so much more.

A wonderful grin painted his face, and I returned it.

"A handsome man should never hold back." I whispered, brushing my lips over his. I loved the way his body shivered from my tease. "Hon'."

His lips crushed mine with full force. He was strong, but thankfully I wasn't that breakable.

I kissed him back, pulling my arms around his neck and pushing my body against his. My breath hitched in my chest, hanging there like from a hook. We didn't need to breathe, but the lack of scents was worrying. I wanted to smell his new self.

I inhaled deeply, a sweet scent of cinnamon… what was it? Motor oil? My body crept with newfound desire.

He separated his lips, and I followed, throwing myself into the kiss; never wanting to let go of the feeling he created inside me.

But I had to break free, knowing that I wouldn't stop him if he tried something else.

I leaned my forehead against his, smiling proudly at his disoriented face.

"I might take you up on that." He mumbled, and grinned proudly over my raged breathing.

"I hope you will." I said, and kissed him again.

"So, Emmett. Tells us about yourself." Esme was as lovely as ever.

She eagerly leaned forward over the table, her eyes darting between Emmett and I. But mostly they were fixed on him.

"Yes, please do, Emmett." I threw my hair over my shoulder, turning to my left and to him. "The only thing I know about you is that you like bears for some reason. And that you're a wonderful kisser, of course." I continued, throwing my full house on the table, collecting the pot.

He was leaning back in his chair, his arm over the back of mine. A contempt grin was as always on his face. When he saw me winning again, for the third time in a row, in flattered a bit, though. But the compliment over the kissing made it grow strong again.

We had been supposed to go out hunting earlier, so Emmett could learn and understand the way we lived in practice.

It'd been hard to control him, he would co absolutely berserk when he smelled humans, but my presence seemed to calm him down. In the killing-human-part, that is. There were other ways for him, and me, to be everything but calm.

I thought Edward was going to throw up for sure at one point.

With my help we got Emmett to hunt down a bear, which he enjoyed playing with tremendously. I got the feeling he was showing of for me, but I didn't mind. He moved so aggressive, but sensual. Poor little virgin Edward had a hard time.

And when we'd gotten back, Edward had buried him in his books, tuning out everything going on between Emmett and me.

But Esme wasn't as willing to leave us alone. As soon as Carlisle returned from the hospital, she suggested a game of poker. We sat down around the table, starting the game without waiting for the mind-readers reaction. No one of us wanted to play with him either way.

But Emmett didn't know that.

"Edward!" He yelled through the room. "Get of that lazy ass of yours and be a man. Play a game of poker with us." I tugged his sleeve, shaking my head at him. "Ah, are you scared Rose?" He had slipped into my nickname within minutes.

"Of course not." I smirked challenging. "I always win, everyone knows that." He had laughed, loud and booming.

"I am not surprised at all, hon'. Card-shark suits your personality and visuals." I gasped. Was he comparing me to the fat gangster in Chicago!? That bastard!

"What did you say?" I hissed. Emmett froze, fear growing in his eyes. "Do I look like Al Capone to you? Huh, do I?!" My eyes were narrowed, my hands waving over my body.

"No, no, darling. Of course not. I just mean…" I broke him off.

"I don't want to know what your filthy, little mind came up with, Emmett." I hissed again. "Let's play cards." I grabbed the stack of cards, starting to deal in front of the chocked Esme and Carlisle. "And you are not invited Edward."

"Would never dream of it." He answered, his voice smug as always. _One day, Edward, one day._ I threatened in my head. "Any day, Rosalie."

Emmett exhaled relived. He shook his head confused as he sat down beside me.

"Welcome to the Cullen's, son." Carlisle tried to be smart. I hissed at him between closed teeth.

"If you hate me that much I can become a Hale again." I mumbled.

"Don't be silly, Rosalie, dear." Esme picked up her cards, telling the rest of us that this discussion was over.

The two first games we played keeping silent. The third Emmett was throwing out random questions at us, and by the beginning of the fourth Esme wanted to know about him.

"Where should I start." He said playfully, tapping his index finger against his chin.

"Maybe with your birth, that seems like a good start." Carlisle started dealing the cards again, glancing up on Emmett.

"No, too long ago." He moaned. "Let's say last week, that'll be enough."

I laughed.

"Then what happened last week that made such a change on you?" I grinned, picking my cards up only to throw the away again. "Carlisle! You cheated with the dealing." As soon as the words had escaped my mouth, I knew they weren't true. But I couldn't take them back. I never had so useless cards from the start ever before.

Emmett's hand raced up my back, making my body shiver.

"Don't you worry, Rose. I'll win for you."

"Aw, my knight in shining armour, are you not?" I purred, kissing his cheek.

I should have known that he'd turn his face, so the kiss hit his lips.

Even if I didn't want to break the kiss, his lips felt too good, but I wanted to show him how easily I controlled myself, while he was close to become a puddle on the floor.

"It's rude ignoring the others, Emmett."

"Didn't I tell you that beautiful women never should be humble?"

"That is true." I smirked, nibbling his lip. I could almost hear Edward roll his eyes at me. "So, what happened last week?" The question slipped in, hoping he wouldn't notice and just blur the answer out.

"I turned 20." He said, leaning back away from me.

I'd lost.

But just this once.

Forever held a lot of possible winnings for me.

"20?" Carlisle echoed, looking at me. "But then you two are equal in age."

"We are?" Emmett lit up. "But your eyes?" I shook my head.

"I became a vampire two years ago, when I was 18. So according to my birth, we're equal in age, but in body, I'll always be younger then you."

"I don't mind that." Emmett had leaned closer to me. The motor oil filled the air around me. He was amazing, and the scent only made him better. "Men should always be older then their women."

"Is that what you think?" I intentionally breathed in his mouth, our lips not even an inch apart. "Guess the age difference between Carlisle and Esme then, and see what you think of that." I knew he'd meant a couple of years, but a couple of hundred? This could be interesting.

He slowly turned his head to eye the couple sitting on the opposite side of us.

Carlisle had put his arm around Esme, grinning widely over the little game. Esme seemed as comfortable as ever beside Carlisle.

Emmett frowned deeply before the problem in front of him. "Well." He started, but stopped. "He's older right?" He spit out, turning to me.

"Depends on what you mean." I answered, smiling sweetly at him.

"He's older, in years I mean." I nodded, and Emmett shouted in victory.

But Esme silenced him with a hand.

"But I am actually older, as well." And there Emmett was lost. I could actually see where she'd lost him.

"What?" He said, frowning.

Carlisle chuckled. "She's physically three years older then me. But I'm about 300 hundreds years older then her."

"Wow." Emmett gulped. "That means, you're from the 17th century?" Carlisle just nodded.

"But enough about us." Esme jumped in. "Back to your 20th birthday."

"Did something special happen?" I couldn't help feeling a bit jealous. I knew how human, and vampire, men worked.

And after knowing Emmett for half a day, I was clear with that he was very much a man.

"Uhm, no." He grinned. If he didn't stop teasing me he would regret it.

Edward chuckled from the sofa. I ignored him once again.

"Then what about it?" My jaws were clutched, a warning that he hopefully would acknowledge.

"Nothing. I turned 20, ate cake with my family, kissed my girlfriend…" SWAP. I hit him across that disgusting face with all my vampire power.

"Rosalie!" Esme gasped.

"I hope that hurt!" I growled at Emmett. It had been enough to throw him of his chair. My breathing was raged, my shoulder raising and sinking unnaturally fast and my eyes shooting rays at him.

"I assure you, it did." He moaned from the floor. He peeked up at me. "Calm down, hon', I never had a girlfriend. I was just teasing you."

That didn't help him right now.

"Then why, you big shit-head!"  
"Rosalie!" It was Carlisle turn to gasp at me. Apparently he considered my choice of words a little strong.

Emmett crawled back up in his chair, chuckling at my face.

"So I could do this." He crushed his lips at mine, grabbing my waits with one hand, and my hair with the other.

He kissed me hard, pressing me against his body. My arms snaked up around his neck. Somewhere in my head I remembered that I was mad with him. But as soon as I remembered _that _his lips made me forget.

"You can do that whenever you want." I gasped as soon as he let go.

"Yes, I know. I just wanted to make sure I could make you forgive me so easily."

"I hate you."

"Ah, those are strong words, Rose. Change one, and I would appreciate then greatly more." He chuckled at his joke, but I was just glaring at him.

"I loathe you."

"Now, that's much better." He laughed. He kissed my lips softly again.

I smiled, leaning closer against his chest.

"So, there actually didn't happen anything special in your life?" Esme felt brave enough to resume the subject.

"Nah, sometimes I guess, there would happen something. But most of the time, no." His lips brushed over my hair. "I am very easily bored, and my human life wasn't that very varied."

"No?" Edward decided to join the conversation. "What were you as a human?"

"An orphan." Emmett snickered. "I've been working in the forest for half my life practically."

That explains the muscles, I thought while running my fingers over them.

"I am sorry to hear that." Esme wore her sad face, but then lit it up with a smile. "I would gladly become your mother, Emmett."

He laughed, the amazing booming laugh that made the entire house tremble.

"I would be proud of having you as a mother, Esme. After all, you _are_ married to my "father", right?" The way he said father made me laugh. It didn't sound like he meant Carlisle, but his biological father.

"Yes, I am." She giggled in reply. He grinned widely.

"What do you say, Rose, hon'? Tired of this little game?" I felt his hand around my waist, lifting me up before I could responded.

"I guess I am." I mumbled.

"Let's take a walk." He headed for the door.

"If you so much think of going after some human, I will kill you, Emmett. Are we clear?" I tried to sound awesome.

"Of course, hon'. I won't leave your side for one second." He put me down outside the door.

"Be careful kids." Esme shouted after us. "Take your time, don't mind us."

Emmett laughed and closed the door.

I stood back turned to him, facing the woods and the star-covered sky.

I felt his strong arm around my shoulders.

"I think I might love you." He whispered into the sleepless night.

* * *

_Don't forget to vote._


End file.
